Eternus Vinculum
by gothraven89
Summary: In the darkness of the night restless souls wander through the city of Miami. Ryan Wolfe is one of these souls and what he yearns for is something only a not so human Eric can give him. WARNING SLASH Vamp!Eric/Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CBS and whatnot, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Eternus Vinculum

Chapter 1: Late Night Companions

.

It was night over the city of Miami.

The sky itself was the color of a glossy raven's wing that seemed to span the length of eternity itself. This was the time in which most in the city sleeps in preparation for yet another coming day while others, the young and the adventurous dared to venture out and take part in what the night had to offer.

At their own risk of course.

This was also the time also in which souls too restless for sleep wandered about seeking out the slumber that eluded them so cleverly. Or maybe they were searching for any means of distraction to keep their minds off of what was really robbing them of their sleep. Tonight, there just happened to be such a soul with this aforementioned dilemma. Even as he sat behind the wheel of his car Ryan Wolfe felt like his entire body was buzzing with suppressed energy. The Miami night air was warm and balmy in his lungs with each breath he took in.

It was late now, nearly midnight which meant that he had been driving around aimlessly like this for a good couple of hours. And in all honesty Ryan had started out the evening normally enough. He's come home from another day at the crime-lab, cleaned a few things here and there, took a long and sooth hot shower, ate dinner which consisted of leftover Chinese take-out, watched some T.V., and finally turned in for the night. Only sleep had refused to come. After a good hour of tossing and turning Ryan had called it quits and pulled on a pair of jeans before grabbing up his car keys and headed out the door into the night.

Now here he was at a red traffic light with his grip on the steering wheel turning white-knuckled. In the two hours he had been wandering about aimlessly Ryan had been at war with himself on whether or not to turn back and go home or go to the place and the person his body and though he wouldn't admit it just yet, his heart desired to be with was.

At this traffic light Ryan made his decision.

When the light turned green Ryan went straight instead of turning the car around and heading back the way he had come. At the next light he made a right turn and head off towards one of the more quiet parts of the city. After maneuvering the streets for another ten minutes Ryan finally caught sight of his intended destination, a large apartment complex .

Swallowing back a wave of nervousness Ryan pulled into a parking spot right across the street from the front entrance to the complex.

Ryan turned off the ignition and exhaled a small, shaky breath before he climbed out of the car. Keeping his eyes glued to the apartment complex's front doors Ryan couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and there was an all around feeling of uncertainty as he walked. Fight back these feelings Ryan made quick work of the steps leading up to the front doors.

Ryan pulled one of the doors open and stepped inside. He was just about to press the button on the panel when a low buzz eminated through the air making Ryan almost jump out of his skin. With his heart pounding hard inside his chest Ryan pushed the glass door to the lobby open and stepped through.

The warmth of the night air outside ebbed away leaving Ryan fighting back a shiver as he made his way towards the elevator. When he reached the elevator Ryan didn't have to wait long, the door sliding open with a soft chime just a second after he pressed the up button.

Ryan stepped into the waiting elevator and pressed the button for the 9th floor. On the way up much to his chagrin, Ryan's hands started to tremble a little. Ryan shoved his hands into his front jeans pockets and did his best not to fidget and be calm the rest of the way up.

When the elevator eased to a halt Ryan felt his heart come to a stop as well.

But when the door slid open Ryan forced himself to step out of the elevator and his heart started back up, pounding like a taiko drum inside his chest. Once he was in the hallway Ryan turned left and eyed the door that stood at the very very end of it. Swallowing back another wave of nervousness and unease Ryan began walking towards the door.

He knew it would be best not to keep person he was here to see waiting.

When he'd come to stand before the door Ryan raised his hand in a fist to knock on the wood. He was just about to let his fist fly when he caught the soft click of the door's lock being undone. Ryan let his hand fall to his side as the door opened.

A soft golden light flooded into the hallway as greenish-hazel eyes met those the color of deep amber.

Ryan was the first to speak.

" Hi." Was all he could whisper as these amber eyes seemed to stare right into his very soul.

Instead of saying anything Eric Delko simply stepped aside and stared at Ryan with unyielding eyes. Ryan bowed his head and obeyed what he knew was Eric's silent order. The younger man wordlessly stepped over the threshold and slowly walked past Eric further into the apartment. Behind his Ryan could hear Eric closing and re-locking the door. Ryan slowly turned around so he could face the other man.

Eric wordlessly stepped away from the door and walked past his late night guest without sparing him a glance. Eric made his way into the living room area and stood at its center with his back to Ryan. An eternity seemed to pass by in charged silence before Eric turned around and finally spoke for the first time since Ryan showed up.

" Come here." He said. Though it was said with softness it was an order none the less. One that Ryan obeyed and began walking across the apartment.

All too soon and at the same time not soon enough Ryan found himself standing before Eric with only a couple of feet separating them.

The two men simply stared at each other for the longest time.

Then Eric started to move. He slowly stepped around Ryan with a smooth grace till he was standing behind the younger man. He leaned in close, so close that his lips lightly grazed Ryan's ear as he spoke.

" Go to my bedroom and take off your clothes. Be on the bed when I get there." Rumbled Eric deeply before he dipped his head down further and pressed his lips to the side of Ryan's neck. His lips lingered over Ryan's pulse, savoring the quick, rhythmic little beat before he drew away. Ryan trembled minutely as he battled back the chaos of emotions threatening to drown him before he stepped away from Eric and slowly walked off down the small hallway where the aforementioned bedroom was.

All throughout the walk down the hall Ryan could feel Eric's eyes boring into his back with a ravenous hunger that was still somehow restrained. Ryan knew it wouldn't be kept under wraps for much longer now. Ryan made his way down the rest of the hallway and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

After a few minutes Eric followed in Ryan's cold footsteps down the hall. Soon he was standing before the closed door of his bedroom. Eric wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and turned it. The door lightly swung away to reveal the room behind it.

It took every ounce of will power Eric Delko had in him not to loose control and pounce on the vision his eyes beheld once they fell on the bed.

There laying on the bed was Ryan Wolfe with the bed sheet barely covering his lower half. He was on his stomach with his face buried into one of the soft white pillows giving Eric a sinful view of a smooth, flawless back.

Eric Delko may not have pounced just yet but the man's eyes did change, going through an unexpected metamorphosis in hue.

Their color normally a deep amber brown melted away into a brighter shade of golden yellow. Like those of a wolf. It was an eye color that no human being could have had.

Eric Delko took a deep breath to calm himself. But in the process he succeeded only in winding himself up further as his inhumanly heightened sense of smell took in a deep lung full of scent that had his whole body going wild.

Ryan's scent.

Inside his mouth, Eric could feel his two canine teeth starting to elongate despite his best efforts at holding his self-control.

Keeping his mouth tightly shut Eric stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him, going the extra measure of locking it. Eric made quick work of divesting himself of his clothing. A baggy dark gray t-shirt and a pair of equally baggy black sweatpants were thrown haphazardly on the floor and forgotten.

Ryan unconsciously held his breath as he felt the bed dip with the added weight of another person climbing in beside him. Then a warm and firm hand was gripping his shoulder and making him turn so that he was on his back. The hand that was holding his shoulder moved to rest over the center of his chest right over his thundering heart as Ryan stared up at the man looming over him.

" You knew I'd come back." He said softly as he reached up and gently covered the hand resting over his chest with his own hand.

Eric smiled and leaned in close as he spoke.

" And if you didn't come back I would've just come and taken you." He growled lowly.

" Are you scared?" Eric asked Ryan.

" A little bit." Answered Ryan.

No sooner had he said these words Ryan felt unbelievably soft lips gently cover his own. He gave no resistance as Eric kissed him deeply. And Ryan could feel the elongated canines lightly grazing against his lips, thankfully not yet as razor sharp as they were capable of being. After several long and pleasurable moments Eric finally pulled away but stayed close as he spoke.

" Don't be, I won't hurt you. And it won't hurt so much when I use my real teeth." He reassured softly.

" It did hurt like hell the first time." Mumbled Ryan.

" Don't all first times hurt a little? Besides, after the pain faded I distinctly remember how much you did enjoy it, maybe even more that I did." Countered Eric with a small chuckle.

To Eric's silent joy he watched as Ryan's face flushed a Rosy pink. It was adorable but it also brought Eric back to what his intentions where for the rest of the night.

Without preamble Eric swooped down and sealed Ryan's mouth with his own in a far more heated and urgent kiss than the one they had just shared. Ryan could do no more than hold on and respond in kind.

Hands touched smooth flesh. The two bodies rolled back a forth. Lips never strayed from each other for two long. Then finally the two bodies joined in the most intimate way of connection.

Soft cries, harsh gasps, breathy moans all filled the room for what seemed like hours.

Then just as release was about to hit, long fangs as sharp as surgical blades sank quick and deep into a pale neck.

Ryan screamed loudly and instinctively tried to move away from what was causing him pain. Erci didn't relinquish the neck he was biting into with such fervor. He was lost in the pure ecstacy of drinking the thick, rich, red arterial blood that was flooding into his mouth. It was hot and sweet, tangy and salty. Beneath all this there was the underlying essence of Ryan Wolfe's very soul.

Eric reached blindly and found Ryan's face . He cupped the younger man's cheek as a way of soothing his lover.

After a few tense seconds the lines of agony melted away from Ryan's face. The young man's hazel-green eyes shot wide open as a wave of mind-blowing pleasure hit him full force. He gasped and arched up into Eric.

As the waves of pleasure hit him one after the other Ryan felt hid body's control shatter to peices.

" ERIC!" Yelled Ryan as his entire being went rigid.

As he came off of his high, darkness flooded all of Ryan's senses and he knew no more of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CBS and whatnot, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 2: Remembering

.

It was drizzling lightly outside. The tiny water droplets falling from the darkened heavens splashed against the windows of the bedroom.

A small sigh escaped Eric as he stared down at Ryan. His lover was dead to the world in deep sleep. Eric smiled softly before he leaned in close to the side of Ryan's neck. The vampire's lips parted and he ran his tongue along the still-tender bite mark marring the sleeping man's pale neck.

" Mmm."

A small noise escaped Ryan, his brow knitting in slight pain at the sensation.

" Shhh. It's okay." Whispered Eric as he reached up and ran a gentle hand soothingly through Ryan's short brown hair.

Ryan instantly settled down and his brow smoothed of any tension.

Eric drew back from Ryan's neck. Before his very eyes the angry looking bite mark he'd left on Ryan's neck grew lighter and lighter in color and slowly knitted together till all that was there was smooth and unbroken pale skin. With another sigh Eric smoothly turned onto his side and gently turned Ryan onto his own side and spooned up behind him. Eric wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him close. As the vampire lay there listening to the deep, peaceful breathing of his sleeping mortal lover, Eric's mind started to drift to how this relationship came to be.

He remember that fateful night about three months ago, when he had given in to a primal urge and revealed his true nature to the man he was now laying with in his arms.

_Three months ago... _

_Eric was seething behind the wheel of his car. _

_It had been a very taxing day at work at the lab and to make matters worse, he and Wolfe had butted head furiously throughout the case. Even after a whole years of working together, their relationship was still so combustible. Wolfe could get under his skin like no other person. Today was the day that Eric had reached his boiling point. He was pissed off and at the moment heading straight for the home of the individual who had garnered his anger. _

_Eric pulled up in front of a small house located in a quiet neighborhood. _

_Eric turned off the car and got out of it in the blink of an eye. He all but barreled towards the house's front door with livid purpose. However when he reached said front door Eric stopped and prevented himself from smashing the door in with his fist. He was capable of that kind of strength after all. Instead he knocked on the door with normal force and waited for someone to answer. _

_A couple of minutes passed then there was a soft click from a lock being undone. Then the door swung open to reveal Ryan Wolfe. _

_He was wearing a black tank-top and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. _

_For a split second Eric forgot all about his anger and just took in the sight of the young man standing on the other side of the threshold. _

_But he shook himself of the rather very attractive before him in time to hear Ryan address him. _

_" What are you doing here Delko?" Asked Ryan, his voice hard and guarded as he stared at his late-night guest._

_" Why don't you guess why I'm here Wolfe?" Retorted Eric bitterly. _

_Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head as he spoke. _

_" Whatever Delko, go sleep off what ever the hell it is you're on and leave men alone man." He muttered and began to shut his front door. The act made something in Eric snap. He literally felt something in his self-control shatter to pieces. Eric's palm smacked loudly against the door halting its movement entirely. Ryan glared at Eric and tried to force the door shut like he wanted to. Eric didn't budge one bit and with a fiery glare of his own he pushed back. _

_The door and the young man behind it both flew back. The door swung away and Ryan stumbled backwards several steps. While Ryan gathered his whits about him, Eric stepped over the threshold into the house. He closed and locked the door behind him. _

_" What the freakin' Hell are you doing Delko?!" Yelled Ryan as he glared at Eric in outrage. _

_Instead of getting a proper answer right away Ryan found himself with all the breath literally knocked from his lungs as his body slammed into the plaster wall. Ryan's gasp for air ended up turning into a chocked-off sputter as a solid, unforgiving hand seized him by his throat and held him against the wall. _

_" I've just about had it with your crap Wolfe. It's time someone took you down a notch and shut you up for good measure." Growled Eric as he glared at his captive._

_Now, Eric was expecting a feeble attempt at breaking his hold so it came as a bit of a shock when Ryan's face transformed into a vicious snarl and he lashed out at Eric with everything he had in him. Ryan lashed out with his fists and his legs, punching and kicking like his very life depended on it. And the effort paid off as a startled Eric's hold on Ryan broke. Ryan sent a full-force front kick straight into Eric's gut. Eric tumbled backwards and had he still really needed the function of breathing to stay alive he would have been winded and dazed. But that' s just it, Eric Delko didn't need to breath, hadn't had to for many many years. So instead, he just pretended to react to a full on gut-shot like a normal human being would have. He groaned and doubled over, all the while he was actually waiting for Ryan to come back within reaching distance._

_Ryan was too angered and pumped on sudden adrenaline to see the predatory glint in Eric's slowly turning from deep amber to golden eyes._

_" Get outta my house you asshole!" Snarled Ryan as he bound forward and let his fist fly with Eric's jaw being his intended target. _

_This proved to be exactly was Eric was waiting for. Just as Ryan's fist was about to make contact Eric made his move. Eric lashed out with inhuman speed and in one fluid motion, seized Ryan's wrist and twisted the younger man's arm to subdue him. Ryan's small cry of pain was cut short with a grunt as Eric backhanded him across the face with his free hand. Ryan groaned softly as he felt the corner of his mouth burn. he vaguely felt something warm and liquid trail down the side of his chin. The blow from Eric had split the corner of Ryan's bottom lip open. _

_Ryan whipped his head back around to face Eric and maybe hit his back with his own free hand. However, when he came face to face with Delko, Wolfe froze completely at what he saw. _

_Glowing, golden yellow eyes stared back at Ryan, filled with quiet rage... and hunger. Before Ryan could even think about gathering his whits and fighting back to break free Eric growled deeply in the back of his throat and yanked Ryan to him by the wrist he had still twisted in his grasp. Ryan could do nothing except be pulled in close by the now revealed to be not so human man before him. _

_Eric's free hand shot up and roughly grabbed Ryan by his still throbbing jaw and pulled the younger man even closer til only a few mere inches separated them._

_The anger that had been fueling Ryan's strength was gone. It was terror that gripped him now, terror that paralyzed his as he stared into Eric's glowing wolf-like eyes. Eric leered at Ryan, feelings of rage, hunger, and the beginnings of full blown lust coursing through him. The he focused on the small lines of deep red staining the side of his captive's mouth. _

_As he looked further Eric felt his own blood reach its boiling point as he saw how the blood dripped off of Ryan's chin. Breathing in deep through his nostrils Eric ihaled the enticing scent mingling with the charged air between them. He forced Ryan's chin upward making the younger man's head tilt back to reveal his ample neck and throat. Ryan made a small noise of fear and protest, he swallowed convulsively as he continued to stare at Eric as best he could with his head at the angle it was at. _

_Eric was riveted to the sight of new dark thin red lines of warm blood slowly snaking away from Ryan's still bleeding lip. His inhuman eyes followed as a couple of thin red tendrils slowly carved smooth paths down the curved side of Ryan's jaw and then down his stretched neck. _

_To Eric it was one of the most exquisite sights he'd ever beheld in his eternal life. Absolutely exquisite. _

_Without even think Eric leaned in close with his mouth seeking out the lines of red that stained perfect pale skin. _

_Ryan gasped sharply and nearly jolted out of his own skin as he felt a something searing hot and wet swipe languidly against the side of his neck. _

_Eric's tongue. He was licking the blood from Ryan's skin. Eric was savoring the first taste of the crimson ambrosia that ran nearly abundant through his captive's veins._

_Ryan inhaled sharply as Eric's tongue finally reached the bleeding cut marring the corner of his bottom lip. Ryan groaned as Eric's tongue swiped fully over the split skin and in the process, the whole of Ryan's bottom lip. It sent a jolt of desire once unheard of through Ryan's body. His heart pounded violently inside his chest. To his confusion Ryan felt the pain tha had been throbbing from the side of his mouth cease all together. Before Ryan could even even begin to wonder why his face had stopped hurting the young man was given another full shock as a molten hot mouth smashed roughly over his own. _

_There was no gentleness to be found in this kiss. It was probing and near savage in its intensity. Ryan didn't respond at first simply too stunned by the fact that Eric Delko was all but trying to devour him whole. The the terror gripped him again. However, it was not from Eric's blood-thirstiness of before that scaring him, now it was his own body's reactions, his desire to give in and lose himself to this unforeseen passion that frightened him. _

_Without warning Ryan yanked his head out of Eric's grip with all the force he could muster, breaking off the kiss. _

_" NO!" He yelled before he shoved Eric away with his free hand. Eric was taken off guard by Ryan's actions, he stumbled back and lost his grip on Ryan's right wrist in the process. _

_Seeing that he had broken free Ryan wasted no time in fleeing. He raced away down the hall towards his bedroom. Had he taken a look back he would have seen the startled look on Eric's face morph into one of grim determination. _

_It there was one thing about him and his kind, once a vampire got a taste of blood they liked they wouldn't stop till they had sated the deep, ravenous thirst that sparked up inside of them. The thirst was burning its way through Eric's entire being from the very pit of his stomach to the very back of his throat. _

_And what would slake this burning thirst had just fled down the hallway seconds ago. _

_With a low growl and his canine teeth elongating into wicked sharp fangs Eric took off down the hall in hot pursuit. With his speed Eric reached the end of the hall within a couple of seconds just as Ryan himself was reached for the door knob of his bedroom door. _

_Ryan had it in his stressed mind to get into his bedroom, lock the door, and be ready with the baseball bat he kept under the bed if Eric somehow got in. _

_Ryan had just wrapped him fingers around the door knob when he felt himself being brutally yanked backwards. He was whirled around and long unyielding fingers somehow tangled in his short brown hair, yanking his head back._

_A few seconds later Ryan let out a loud, terrified scream of pain as the side of his neck exploded in white hot agony. It felt like two very large a curved needles were slicing through his skin and the underlying flesh. Eric's fangs continued to dig deeper into Ryan's neck till they finally sank in with ease. He had finally found Ryan's jugular vein and having pierced it with his fangs, the initial geyser of blood that spurted flooded into Eric's mouth._

_The feeling that came over Eric as he swallowed his first mouthful of Ryan's blood was indescribable in its gloriousness. What he was tasting now was a thousand times better than the first drops he had tasted after busting Ryan's lip open. He groan deep and low as he swallowed down another mouthful. Ryan however was not yet sharing Eric's enjoyment. _

_He cried out and moaned loud and hard, struggling feebly to get away from what was causing his current agony. _

_Ryan could feel himself bleeding out, he could feel the blood pumping out through the broken skin of his neck. His attempts to escape were for naught, Eric's arm around his waist and his hand in his hair were seemingly made of iron, solid and immovable. Ryan gasped and stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling as he suddenly felt the pain dull somewhat. _

_Now it was pleasure that started to course through him. He started to feel really, really good all over. Unconsciously all of the tension and terror drained out of Ryan's body. Eric easily took all of Ryan's weight as the younger man's knees gave out on him and he went limp against him. _

_After drinking the thick warm arterial liquid for what seemed like hours Eric finally forced himself to stop. With a low grunt Eric drew away from Ryan's neck. His fangs broke free from Ryan's flesh with a small pop, leaving behind two perfectly circular puncture wounds. Deep red blood trickled free from the wounds. Not wanting Ryan to bleed any further Eric leaned in close and ran his slightly bloodied tongue over the bite marks he'd left. _

_Like with the cut to Ryan's lip from earlier, the puncture wounds stopped bleeding and rapidly healed all together. _

_Ryan was in a dazed state, his eyes slightly glazed from the blood-loss he had gone through._

_Everything had grown slightly fuzzy. Ryan dimly felt Eric and himself start to move. Well it was more like Eric was doing the moving and carrying/dragging Ryan along with him. Eric made his way into Ryan's bedroom which was as immaculate as the rest of the place. Eric made his way over to the bed, a queen with blue sheets and matching pillows and promptly dumped Ryan onto it. With some poking and prodding he got the younger man to lay flat on his back in the center of the bed. _

_Ryan's chest moved up and down slowly with each deep and even breath he took in. The terror of before was non-existent now. _

_Eric stared down at the man from who he had just bitten and drank from. The Vampire felt something hot uncurl in the pit of his stomach as his golden eyes roamed over Ryan's body. He could feel the blood he had ingested burn through his own veins. It left him feeling hunger yet again, but nor for more blood. _

_He had tasted Ryan Wolfe's blood, now he wanted to taste the rest of him._

_With that in mind Eric reached down and gripped the hem of the black tank-top Ryan was wearing. Looming over the still dazed man Eric slowly began pulling the garment off of him. With gently tugging and maneuvering the black tank-top gave way to to reveal the pale and lean torso beneath it. Ryan moaned softly at the sudden exposure of his upper body. His already half-mast eyes fluttered shut and his grip on consciousness was precarious at best. _

_Eric let the tank-top gripped in his fingers fall to the floor by his feet. Without taking his hungry wolf-like eyes off of the now shirtless man laying before him, Eric reached up and started undoing the buttons of the dark green dress-shirt he was wearing. Moment later the button-up shirt was joining Ryan's tank-top on the floor. Eric reached down and and undid the laces of his shoes before toeing them off, the socks came next. Leaving a pile of clothes on the floor, Eric silently climbed onto the bed. _

_Ryan gasped softly and made a small noise of confusion as as he felt a presence looming over him. Eris stared down at Ryan, just taking in the sight of him. Feeling his desire spike just that much more Eric moved in quickly and nudged Ryan's legs apart before settling in between them. He leaned in close and Ryan cried out at the solid weight that had settled over him in one of the most intimate ways. _

_Eric gently took Ryan's face into his hands and held him firmly as he spoke. _

_" Hey don't fall asleep. Open your eyes Ryan." He commanded softly before giving Ryan a small shake. Ryan's eyes fluttered open just a little. Through the slits of his eye-lids Ryan stared up dimly at Eric and spoke. _

_" What did... What did you do to me Eric?" He whispered as he tried to focus on the face hovering above him._

_" I drank from you, tasted you through your blood. Now I want more, I want you body and I want your soul to be mine and mine alone." Said Eric, his voice husky and rough with want. Then he dipped his head low and swiped a long hot tongue over one of the dusky pink buds that graced Ryan's chest. _

_Ryan instantly cried out and jerked at the sensation. _

_Eric wasted no time in taking advantage of Ryan's shock. He retook firm hold of Ryan's face with his hands and dove in, sealing his mouth over the younger man's. Unlike the brutal kiss if before that had already bruised Ryan's lips, this kiss was deep and probing, passionate yet gentle. At first Ryan made small sounds of protest and tried to pull away. Ryan battled with himself on whether to fight the kiss or surrender to it. It was the latter that prevailed as Ryan felt what little strength he had wane. _

_With a low moan Ryan let his defenses fall away and started kissing Eric back. Eric growled low and deep before sinking down fulling on top of Ryan. _

_As they kisses Ryan felt the heavy, leaden feeling leave his limbs. He could move his limbs again. Tentatively, Ryan reached up and placed unsure hands over he smooth, muscular expanse of Eric's back. And after a moments hesitation he started trailing them up and down the older man's spine and shoulders. Eric made a deep noise of pleasure at this. _

_One of Eric's hands left Ryan's face and slowly burned a trail down the younger man's throat, his bare chest, and abdomen before coming to stop at the waistband of Ryan's sweatpants. _

_A few seconds later these very same sweatpants were falling to the floor, and a pair of dark blue jeans were join it and the rest of the clothes strewn over the floor by the bed. _

_The soft noises coming from the two occupants on the bed steadily grew louder and louder with each minute that passed by. It was with these noises of pleasure reaching a loud crescendo that the night slowly passes into a new dawn. _

_And with the new morning, Ryan Wolfe would awake with Eric Delko sleeping peacefully beside him and new, still tender bite-marks branding the side if his neck._

That had been the night, three whole months ago that Eric had taken Ryan, both in blood and in body.

Now they lay together in Eric's bed still entwined, Ryan was molded to Eric's side with his head tucked under the older man's chin. His cheek was pillowed against Eric's collarbone. Both were fast asleep now, the image of contentment and peace.

The Vampire and his Chosen Mortal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CBS and whatnot, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 3:

Explaining Some Things

.

Ryan pulled away from the microscope he had been looking into when he felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand on end as someone elses warm breath ghosted over them from behind.

" I'm trying to work here." Said Ryan without turning around, He knew who was standing behind him.

" And you look so good doing it. I almost can't resist wanting to take you right here and now." Rumbled Eric, the vampire could feel his front canines ache with the longing to sink into that perfect pale neck. The vampire wisely restrained himself from giving in to his more basic urges seeing as to how they were smack in the middle of the trace lab. Ryan tried his best to suppress the involuntary shudder that wracked through him at Eric's words.

" Eric please, we have a case to work." Said Ryan softly as he turned to face Eric.

" Alright, I'll behave myself. But once shift is over..." Eric trailed off and quirked his eyebrow in clear suggestion. The Vampire smirked with satisfaction as he watched Ryan turn an unheard of shade of red and turned back to the microscope with a small chocked off sputter. Deciding that he had tormented his lover of over five months enough for now, Eric silently ducked out of the lab and left Ryan to his work.

The rest of the day wore on, hours slowly spent going through and processing evidence with a fine toothed comb, figuring out what had happened, and nailing the person responsible for the crime. Ryan had just entered the locker-room when his phone chirped. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

There was a new text message in his inbox, it was from Eric. Ryan pressed the button to open it and read what the message had to say.

**_Come 2 my place, we need 2 talk_**

Reading this had Ryan instantly curious and eager to get to Eric's place.

The CSI quickly got some things from his locker and headed out of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. The sun had already started to set by the time Ryan reached his car. With the satisfaction of another case solved and the curiosity of his lover's cryptic message, Ryan climbed into his car and headed off with reaching a familiar apartment complex front and center on his mind.

About half and hour later Ryan was standing before the door at the very end of the hallway on the ninth floor. He was about to raise his hand to knock when the door all but flew open and an inhumanly fast hand came out from behind it and seized him by the front of his dress shirt. Ryan could do no more than let out a startled yelp as he was yanked into the apartment. He vaguely heard the door shut behind him. Then all of his senses were focused elsewhere and all coherent thought was blasted away from his mind as a scorching hot mouth roughly sealed itself over his own.

Ryan simply held on as Eric kissed him breathless.

They broke apart several seconds later, both panting hard. They stayed close as Ryan spoke.

" What is it we need to talk about?" He whispered. Eric shook his head lightly and replied.

" Later, right now there is something else I want us to do, and it doesn't involved a whole lot of talking."

With that he surged forward and reclaimed Ryan's mouth. This time Ryan returned the kiss with equal hungry enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck and moaning softly.

Not breaking the kiss the two men slowly started to move down the hallway towards Eric's bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothes all over the floor in their wake. There was the sound of another door shutting and then the muffled sounds of pleasure echoed through the rest of the apartment.

The noises seemed to go on for hours, slowly getting louder and louder til the two voices were shouting together in welcome release.

Ryan let out a deep sigh that ended in a breathy moan as euphoria washed over him.

He lay on his front with Eric draped over him like a living blanket along with the sheet that were already tangled around them. Eric lay with his cheek pillowed against Ryan's shoulder, his breath deep and calm.

The two of them lay in post coital bliss for a good long while before Ryan broke the content silence.

" Eric?" He began.

" Hmm?" Answered Eric.

" What is you need to tell me?" Asked Ryan softly.

Eric didn't answer, wordlessly he got off of Ryan and sat upright over the side of the bed with his back to his lover. Ryan turned onto his side and eyed Eric with concern.

" Eric what is it, what's wrong?" He asked.

Eric remained silent and not facing Ryan. Feeling his anxiety start to rise Ryan slowly sat up and cautiously scooted across the bed til he was behind Eric. He reached out with his hands and placed them over Eric's shoulders. When Eric didn't shrug off his touch Ryan decided to go a step further and slowly drew closer to Eric until his front was gently molded to the Vampire's front.

" Eric, please tell me what's wrong." Whispered Ryan against the back of Eric's neck.

Eric took a deep breath and sighed even though he didn't need to. It was an old human habit he partook in before he finally spoke.

" It was 1833 when I was turned into a Vampire. I've walked this earth as a blood-drinker for over 175 years. I've seen and gone through many things, both good and bad. But, all of it pales to nothing when compared to these last five months. Whenever I'm with you, I am more happy than I have been in any other time in my immortal life." Said Eric as he slowly turned around and finally faced his mortal lover.

Ryan was speechless, absolutely speechless. What could he truly say to reply to what Eric had just declared.

Eric reached up with his hands and tenderly held Ryan's face. He leaned in close so that their foreheads were pressed together as he continued speaking.

" I've fallen in love with you Ryan Wolfe. I think a part of me did the moment you walked up to me an H that day all those years ago. What I need to tell you is that when a Vampire truly and completely loves a mortal, they run the risk of bringing death on themselves." Explained Eric.

This snapped Ryan out of his shocked stupor.

" W-Wait, does this mean that you are at risk, because I'm mortal and you... You just said you loved me." Ryan whispered this last part in awe as the enormity of it finally hit him.

Eric smiled softly at this but quickly grew serious and answered.

" Yes, I am at risk. I've been feeling weaker and weaker with each passing day. It started after the first few times we were together. I've been feeding more and more to try and keep my strength up but, it's like I have this hole inside that just keeps getting bigger and bigger no matter how hard I try to fill it." He said softly.

" What can I do to stop this?"Asked Ryan immediately.

" Why?" countered Eric even though he already figured out why. He needed Ryan to say it.

" Because I am most happy in this world when I'm with you too. Not a second goes by when I don't want to be with you. I love you like you love me Eric Delko. Please tell me what I can do to help you because I will not just stand by and watch you die." Said Ryan as his eyes filled with fiery determination.

Eric nodded at this and then spoke.

" Ryan, every vampire is meant to have a mate who will walk with them through eternity. For me, that's you." Said Eric.

" Walk with them through eternity? That would mean..." Ryan trailed off and Eric nodded his head and spoke.

" It means that you are my eternal mate Ryan, and if I want to live I am gonna have to turn you and bond with you."

Ryan was silent for a long moment and then through his vapor looked mind he spoke the first words that came.

" Well... Holy Crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CBS and whatnot, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 4:

The Choice of the Mortal

.

The Sun was setting over the city of Miami painting the sky in brilliant hues of reds, oranges, greens, blues, and purples. The colors all swirled together up in the heavens in a perfect sort of chaos. A soft breeze blew in from the sea like a caress to anyone who could feel it.

Ryan Wolfe breathed in the warm salt-laced air from where he leaned against the railing of the ninth floor apartment balcony. He gazed out at the breath taking view of the city the balcony provided and sighed deeply.

" What are you thinking about?" Asked a familiar deep voice from behind him.

Ryan turned around taking his gaze away from the sight of the city and met the pair of amber colored eyes that belonged to the person who had just spoken. Ryan smiled softly at Eric Delko where the vampire lay reclined on a plush Grecian sofa by the sliding glass doors. Dressed in sweats and a plain white t-shirt. He was the picture of total relaxation, as though he had not a care in the world.

Wordlessly Ryan stepped away from the balcony railing and made his way over to the lounging vampire, his bare feet padding softly against the rough pumice like floor of the balcony. He slowly climbed onto the sofa beside Eric. The vampire turned slightly onto his side to give his lover enough room and then he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

They lay there together, Ryan's head tucked under Eric's chin and Ryan's hand resting over Eric's not beating heart. There legs gently entwined with each other.

" I'm okay Eric." Said Ryan softly.

" But there is something on your mind and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with what I told you a few days ago." Said Eric knowingly. Ryan nodded wordlessly against Eric's collar-bone.

" To be with you, am I gonna have to die?" Asked Ryan softly.

Eric didn't answer for a long moment, then he spoke a single word.

" Yes."

An involuntary surge of terror radiated through Ryan at this one word. Eric tightened his hold around Ryan's shoulders and gently tilted Ryan's chin upward with his free hand so that their eyes met as he began to explain.

" It won't be a permanent death. First I'm going to bite you and drink from you until I've drained to the point of death. Then I will cut myself and you will drink from me. My blood in you will start the transformation. It is your mortality that will die, your soul and your love for me will survive. It's what will get you through becoming a vampire like me. And when you've changed we will bond as eternal mates. We will have each other for the rest of time." Eric whispered the last part as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ryan's in a chaste kiss. When the broke apart Eric continued.

" But only when you are absolutely ready to make that choice."

" But Eric, what about-" Ryan began to argue when Eric cut him off.

" Only when you are ready. I have enough strength in me to last a good long while so don't worry. Only when you are ready." Reassured Eric. Ryan nodded mutely and then pressed himself closer to Eric's side. Eric didn't say anything, simply held future mate, understanding the silent need for comfort.

They stayed that way, simply holding each other til the sun had completely disappeared below the horizon line.

Eric smiled down at Ryan who had dozed off a little while ago. With some reluctance Eric lightly shook Ryan to rouse him. Ryan's eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked away the light sleep.

" Mmm, hey." Sighed Ryan.

" Hey back." Whispered Eric before he leaned in and took Ryan's mouth in a deep kiss. Ryan smiled against Eric's lips and returned the gentle kiss. When they broke apart Eric spoke softly.

" let's go inside."

Ryan nodded and reluctantly pushed himself off of Eric and got to his feet. The Vampire followed after him and the two of them headed through the sliding glass door into Eric's apartment. They quietly went about the rest of the night, relaxed and happy in each others company. They had an intimate dinner together, all though with Eric there was more drinking involved rather than eating. They spent the time after that simply lounging in the living room catching a baseball game on the T.V. By the end of the game it had gotten really late.

Eric and Ryan left the living room and walked side by side down the hallway to Eric's bedroom. Once they were inside the went to either side of the bed and started undressing. All the while Eric would steal glances at Ryan and Ryan would take furtive looks at Eric as their bodies were quietly revealed. Once they were both divested of their clothing, Eric turned the lights off plunging the room into darkness as he and Ryan climbed into bed. They got under the cool, crisp sheets and immediately sought each other out.

Unlike several of the other nights that had preceded this one, they didn't give in to fiery passion. For tonight they wished simply to bask in the bliss of intimacy that came with being deeply in love. Holding each other close, leaning into soft caresses, legs and fingers gently entwining, and laying together with barely a breath of space between them, fitting together as though they were the two halves of a claddaugh ring.

As though they were made for each other.

It was with this all encompassing sense of peace that Eric quickly fell into a deep slumber. But for Ryan that same peaceful slepp did not come so quickly.

His mind went to the conversation or earlier and the quandary that came with it. If he wanted to be with the one he loved, he would have to give up his very humanity and at the same time if he didn't give up his mortal life he would loose Eric to the grasps of death.

To become a vampire meant dying and like any person would be, Ryan was scared of it. But he felt his heart ache even more as he gazed at Eric's sleeping features. Not taking that step and becoming a vampire was slowly killing the man he loved.

_What was he supposed to do?_

_Which path was he supposed to take? _

_He couldn't let Eric die but at the same time he didn't want to die either. _

_What the hell was he supposed to do?_

With these thoughts like this swirling about in his head, Ryan fell into a estless sleep that was remideed only slightly by the Eric's closeness and warmth.

When morning came Eric and Ryan awoke and got ready for another day of work. They got dressed and had breakfast together before they headed in to the lab, now under the guise of being only co-workers who still managed to get on each others nerves on many occasions.

They were somewhat civil co-workers by day, a more than a century old vampire and the mortal man who would soon be his mate by night.

A few days later...

It was another sunset over Miami.

On a small private beach a lone figure waled bare-foot over the light colored sands with cool salt water lapping lazily at his ankles.

Ryan Wolfe looked out at the seemingly endless waters of the ocean as he walked the beach in solitude. The soft breeze caressed him in full. The bottoms of his dark blue jeans were lightly soaked despite being rolled up. The loose white button-up shirt he was wearing billowed lightly in the wind. He walked the shores deep in thought, on hand buried in his front jeans pocket and the other was holding his shoes.

Then he suddenly stopped all together and faced the deep blue waters.

He stood still and gazed at the line so far off into the distance where heaven and earth seemed to meet. He watched as the golden-orange disc slowly but surely lower more at more from the sky towards this far off line.

It was here that a realization dawned on him.

There would be many more sunsets he would have the pleasure of witnessing, but this was going to be the last one he would ever see as a mortal man.

Ryan stood and watched the sun slowly sink til it was disappearing beneath the horizon leaving only the last fading tendrils of light in its wake against a deep indigo sky.

Ryan turned away and started walking back up the beach. He had to get to his car, there was somewhere far more important he needed to be. There was someone he needed to be with tonight.

With the setting of the sun Ryan Wolfe had made the choice about his future.

He was ready now.

Ready to face the death of his mortality and his entrance into the vast expanse of eternity he was to share with the one whom he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CBS and whatnot, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

. Author's Note: Please try listening to _" Henry & Anne Conceive a Son" from The Tudors Season 2 soundtrack_ while reading the part where Ryan starts to turn. There will be a little star that will indicate when.

Chapter 4:

The Turning

.

It had grown completely dark over the city of Miami. The city had come alive with bright lights and people who had better things to do than sleep. From where he sat behind the wheel of his car Ryan Wolfe drove towards the more quiet parts of the city, ignoring the gaudiness and the temptation of the city nightlife. He knew where he was supposed to be. He had left the small beach and drove off as fast as he was allowed towards a familiar destination.

He pulled out of the highway and ducked onto the quiet neighborhood streets, slowing down as he made his way towards the tall white apartment complex that had more or less become home to him. He pulled up in front of the building and parked. Ryan got out and made his way towards the front doors pf the main building of the complex. He stepped through them into the building and was about to fish out the keys he'd been given to open the security door when a low buzz filled the air.

Smiling softly, Ryan pushed the door open and made his way through the lobby to the elevators. As he waited for one of the elevators to arrive, Ryan's thoughts went to the person he was here to see, the person who had turned his whole life upside down in a single night with an act only thought possible in movies. He thought of amber eyes turning a glowing golden yellow. An easy smile that exposed long, sharp canine teeth, and most of all he thought of how unafraid all of this made him feel now.

He saw only the man he loved, he saw just Eric Delko.

A soft chime brought Ryan out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath Ryan stepped into the elevator after the door slid open. He pressed the button for the ninth floor and waited. The elevator door slid shut with another soft chime and then the lift was moving. On the ride up Ryan felt his heart start to pound loudly inside his chest with excitement. The beat reverberated through his ears as he watched the floor number steadily increase til they finally came to a stop on the number nine.

The elevator came to a soft stop and the door slid open. Ryan swallowed back a small wave a nervousness and stepped out into the hallway. He turned and faced the apartment door that stood at the very end of the hallway and started walking towards it. As he closed the distance between himself and the door Eric's voice from memory echoed through his mind.

_It was 1833 that I was turned_

_I've walked this earth as a blood-drinker for over 175 years_

_Seen and gone through many things_

_All of it pales to nothing when compared to these last five months_

_When ever I'm with you, I am more happy than I have been in any other time in my immortal life_

_I've fallen in love with you Ryan Wolfe_

_I love you Ryan _

But the words quickly faded back into memory as Ryan found himself standing before the apartment door at the very end of the hall. Ryan's pounding heart suddenly calmed down to a steady normal beat. The door wasn't flying open like it did so many times before. So Ryan reached out and gripped the door knob and turned it to test it. The door was unlocked leading to Ryan realizing he was being expected. Ryan licked suddenly dry lips and turned the knob fully before pushing on the door.

It swung away to reveal Eric Delko's dimly lit apartment. Hardly any of the lights were on and those that were illuminated the place in a soft golden hue. Ryan stepped over the threshold into the apartment and shut the door behind him. He walked further in and looked around, searching for his lover.

The apartment was eerily silent, seemingly empty.

Ryan knew better, he knew full well that the Vampire was here somewhere. The curtains hanging over the glass sliding doors to the balcony suddenly billowed up in a breeze that entered from outside. It startled Ryan a little bit but he saw that the door to the balcony had been left wide open. Curious to see is Eric was out there Ryan cautiously walked towards the open door and stepped through it out onto the balcony.

It was empty, no sign of Eric just the cool night air softly swirling around Ryan.

The young man couldn't help but feel a little crest fallen because he really wanted his lover to reveal himself.

With a soft sigh Ryan turned around to head back into the apartment and keep looking for Eric. Instead, when he turned around he came face to face with the elusive vampire himself.

Eric stood before his mortal lover wearing nothing but a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a knowing look in his deep amber eyes. The lovers stood there facing each other, simply staring for the better part of an eternity, taking in the sight of each other. Then Eric broke the silent impasse and made the first move. Staying completely silent the vampire slowly raised his hand and held it out to Ryan palm up. Ryan took a moment to look at the offered hand before he reached out and placed his hand into Eric's. As one their hands closed around each other tightly. Then Eric started to slowly pull Ryan too him. Ryan gave no resistance to the vampire and went willingly. They stood now with their hands still clasped together and only inches separating them.

Still without uttering a single sound Eric turned and slowly walked over the balcony threshold into the apartment. Ryan let Eric lead him through the apartment and down the familiar hallway. As they walked Ryan squeezed Eric's hand a little more tightly knowing that these were among his final minutes left as a mortal man. His response was Eric firmly squeezing his hand back as they reached the door to Eric's bedroom at the very end of the hall.

Eric opened the door and pulled Ryan in after him. They stood facing each other at the foot of Eric's bed.

Eric let go of Ryan's hand and reached up to gently cup Ryan's cheek. Ryan leaned into the touch and looked up at Eric as he finally spoke.

" Eric I-" He began when Eric lightly placed the soft pad of his thumb against Ryan's lips and shook his head lightly, silencing him.

The Eric was stepping forward and gently wrapping his arms around the younger man. Ryan instinctively wrapped his won arms around Eric's waits and buried his face into the junction where the vampire's neck met his shoulder. The Lovers held onto each other with a fierce, silent need, as though their very lived depended on not letting go. But for Eric, his life really was depending on not letting go the the young man he held in his arms.

Eric's lips grazed Ryan's ears as he finally spoke.

" You're ready. I can feel it, I've felt it all day. You're gonna become mine, completely mine. Forever." He whispered.

Ryan nodded against Eric's shoulder and whispered.

" Take me Eric, please. I need you, I-"

Ryan's words were silenced as Eric captured his mouth in a deep, probing kiss. With a low moan Ryan surrendered himself fully to Eric and kissed the vampire back with the desperate passion and deep love he could feel coursing though him. Without breaking away from Ryan, Eric sought out the buttons of Ryan's baggy white shirt. The buttons were undone with a fluid efficiency and Eric was hurriedly slipping the fabric off of the younger man's shoulder and then off his arms. It fell forgotten to the floor. Eric and Ryan kept kissing each other feverishly while their hands sought out each others shirtless bodies.

Then Eric felt the beast in him slowly come out. With and inhuman growl he pulled away from Ryan's mouth and seized the younger man by his upper arms. Ryan let out a small cry of surprise as his feet left the ground and then he was flung sideways. Ryan's cry of shock ended with a grunt as he land hard on top of Eric's bed. He bounced lightly because of the force with which he had landed and came to rest on his side. He didn't even have a second to gather his whits before Eric was on him. Ryan stared up at Eric with wide eyes as the vampire loomed over him with his eyes glowing golden yellow and filled with hunger.

Ryan tried and failed to get his breathing under control but he couldn't calm down and stop panting no matter how hard he tried. Ryan lay as still as he could and waited to see what Eric was planning to do. Second later Ryan found himself completely naked with his jeans discarded on the floor and an equally nude Eric Delko straddling him and holding a small vile of clear liquid in his hand.

" What's that?" Asked Ryan softly, already feeling his body responding to having a naked Eric Delko straddling him.

" This is a little something a friend of mine whipped up for me when I told her about you. She said this would help you relax and... It's help ease the pain that will come once you've started to turn." Explained Eric.

" Will it hurt a lot?" Asked Ryan as he reached out and ran one of his hands up Eric's bare thigh. Eric smiled down at Ryan with tenderness both at what had just been asked and the intimate touch before he grew serious and answered.

" Yes, it's gonna hurt. It's your body dying after all. But it will only be for a little while. And don't be afraid, I'll be here with you through all of it." Said Eric.

Ryan found himself smiling at Eric's words as he spoke.

" You're never gonna let go of me after this?" he asked teasingly.

Eric shook his head and replied with a single word.

" Nope."

Then the vampire was climbing off of Ryan and kneeling between the younger man's parted thighs. He leered down at the mortal and spoke.

" Now that's enough talking out of you." Rumbled Eric as he pulled the stopper off of the vile and tipped some of the clear mystery liquid into his palm. From what Ryan could tell the liquid seemed to be some kind of oil. He watched as Eric set the vile down on the bedside table and then sat back. The vampire rubbed his palms together til they were well coated and glistening. With hunger radiating off of him in waves, Eric made his his move. Ryan cried out loudly as hot and well slicked hands started roughly kneading his chest and abdomen. Ryan's eyes fluttered shut as he groaned deep and low while his body arched magnificently into Eric's hands.

Eric grinned in savage glee as he loud noises of pleasure from Ryan filled his ears. He watched as Ryan writhed beneath him helplessly, his hands clawing at the sheets and the clutching at the pillows beneath his head. This torturous ecstasy went on till Ryan was all but incoherent and his body was fully stimulated. With a low growl Eric hooked a hand around the side of Ryan's neck and yanked the younger man upright.

Ryan barely had time to vaguely try and understand what was going on before his mouth was being roughly and thoroughly claimed by Eric. A warm pleasurable sensation started to spread over Ryan's skin as he wrapped his arms around Eric. The oil like substance the Vampire had rubbed all over him had started working, heightening the already smoldering passions swirling around inside the Lovers. The Vampire and his mortal soon sank back down onto the bed and let the fire take over and consume them.

Ryan cried out loudly as Eric finally entered him. With their bodies joined the started moving. Breathy moans, harsh gasps, and soft cries filled the bedroom. The noises of pained pleasure grew louder and louder with each minute that passed until they were full on screams of impending climax.

" ERIC!" Screamed Ryan as he whole body arched into Eric's and went rigid as release came over him.

Eric gritted his teeth as he felt Ryan's short fingernails dig into his back. He ignored the throbbing ache in his canines and continued thrusting fast and hard into the body of his mortal til he felt a tingling sensation at the base of his spine. Then with a final two thrusts Eric felt his own control shatter.

" RYAN!" Screamed Eric as he too went rigid with release. They stayed that way for many long moments before both Ryan and Eric's bodies went slack. Ryan fell back onto the bed completely limp with Eric falling on top of him heavily a few seconds later. The two lovers laid there is a boneless panting heap of post coital bliss. Ryan let his eyes fall shut and simply breathed as he felt Eric's solid weight on top of him. Eric lay cradled by Ryan's body and let the euphoria wash over him while still feeling the tell tale ache of his canines. The lovers laid like that for many long minutes.

As the euphoria started to fade, Ryan felt himself grow very calm while at the same time Eric felt himself grow suddenly and ferociously ravenous. Now he could not ignore the ache of his teeth and his nature. Eric suddenly pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Ryan. Ryan eyes fluttered open and stared up at Eric. As they stared at each other mortal and Vampire both understood... that it was now time.

Without saying a word Ryan reached up and gently cupped Eric's cheek. Eric leaned into the touch and then leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryan's in a gentle kiss, a silent apology for what was going to happen. Ryan kissed Eric back just as gently in acceptance and wrapped his arms around the Vampire's neck. When they broke the kiss their faces remained close, just inches apart. Eric opened his mouth and exposed his teeth.

Ryan watched as Eric's canine teeth elongated and sharpened into wicked looking fangs before his eyes. The younger man felt no fear, only a sense of deep peace. A soft loving smile spread across Ryan's lips. Then he closed his eyes and slowly turned his head o the side, exposing his neck to the vampire in full surrender. With a loud growl Eric let the beast in him take over.

He lunged forward and buried his face into the mortal's neck. Ryan cried out as he felt razor sharp fangs pierce his skin and sink in deep. Eric made a deep noise of pleasure as Ryan's blood rapidly filled his mouth. When he swallowed this first mouthful it felt like he had taken the first step into paradise. Ryan gasped and arched into Eric as he felt the vampire drink deeply from him. Ryan's blood was like the waters of a fountain seemingly endless as it kept flooding into Eric's mouth after each gulp he already swallowed down. Ryan was in a dazed state of euphoria as Eric kept drinking. But after several long minutes the feelings of pleasure started to fade as Ryan began to reach dangerous amounts of blood loss.

" Oh God, it's happening." Thought Ryan as he tightly held on to Eric and fought tooth and nail against his body's instincts to fight against the Vampire in an effort to stay alive. His heart was beating furiously and in doing so it was making Ryan bleed out faster. Eric kept on drinking. Ryan groaned softly as he felt his body start to go numb, a few minutes later his hands were sliding off of Eric's neck and falling boneless at his sides on the bed. Everything around him started to grow hazy as his grip on consciousness began to rapidly diminish. Eric felt Ryan's body grow limp beneath him. A few minutes later the seemingly endless flow of blood that had been flooding his mouth slowly turned into a sluggish trickle that the vampire had to lap at to get anything more from.

With a muffled cry, Eric pulled himself away from the neck he'd been feeding off of like a starving man. He gasped loudly as his fangs came loose from Ryan's flesh. Eric let the euphoria of being completely sated wash over him for a moment before he stared down at his lover. All feelings of euphoria instantly vanished from Eric and were replaced with urgent terror the moment his eyes fell on his lover.

His now dying lover.

The color had completely vanished from Ryan's skin leaving it a chalky white. His eyes were glazed and unfocused beneath half open lids. The mortal's chest heaved convulsively as he struggled to draw in breath through colorless lips. He made choked off sounds as he desperately held on to the barest threads that were left of his mortal life. The bite marks to his neck still trickled blood sluggishly.

Acting quickly Eric dove in and sought out Ryan's neck, this time using his tongue to heal his lover's neck wounds. As Ryan's neck healed itself through Eric's ministrations, the vampire hauled his dying lover up and cradled him to his chest.

" Hold on, just please hold on for me." Pleaded Eric softly. Knowing that he had to move fast for both their sakes, Eric brought the wrist of his free hand to his blood strained mouth and promptly sank his fangs in deep. He ignored the tangy taste of his own blood and quickly drew his now bleeding wrist away from his mouth and held it over Ryan's parted lips. A few drops of Eric's blood fell into Ryan's mouth. Ryan weakly tried to turn away, making a small noise of protest. In his state he was confused and dangerously weakened, not realizing that Eric's blood was the only thing that could save him now.

" You have to drink Ryan. Please drink for me, my love." Urged Eric. These words seemed to reach Ryan through the haze of impending death. He slowly opened his mouth further and let the drops of Eric's blood fall into his mouth. Then knowing that Ryan needed more than the mere drops he was getting, Eric lowered his wrist and pressed it firmly to Ryan's mouth. Ryan let out a muffled gasp as Eric's blood flooded into his mouth. His body was too weak to give any resistance. When the blood fill his mouth completely Ryan had no choice but to swallow the thick red liquid. This first mouthful was like fire as it burned it's way down Ryan's throat and it spread through out the rest of his being.

Ryan's body suddenly started to desperately crave more the the Vampire's blood. Eric gasped and then moaned loudly as he felt Ryan latch onto his wrist and start to drink in earnest. Ryan felt the numbness start to leave his limbs with each mouthful of Eric's blood he slowly drank down. With a sudden burst of strength he had no idea where it came from, Ryan reached up and gripped Eric's wrist with his hands.

To Ryan, Eric's blood tasted like rich, thick molasses with a hint of saltiness laced in. It was like water to a man who'd been wandering the dessert for days. Ryan couldn't get enough as he suckled at Eric's wrist.

For his part Eric made no complaints as he let Ryan drink from him. The more blood his still mortal lover got the better in his book.

But after a few long minutes had passed, Ryan suddenly jerk violently and tore himself away from Eric's wrist with a wheezing gasp and actually broke free of the vampires grasp, ending up falling back onto his side on the bed. With a plaintiff cry Ryan curled up into the fetal position and started to convulse with terrifying severity. Eric gave himself a moment to swipe his tongue over his damaged wrist but didn't pause to watch it heal as he immediately went to his lover.

The transformation had begun.*

Eric was gentle but firm as he uncurled Ryan from the human ball he'd turned into and held him down on the bed as violent tremors wracked through him mercilessly.

" OH... GOD... ER-ERIC IT HURTS!" Cried Ryan with a small sob.

Eric felt slightly helpless as he watched his lover in so much pain. Then he caught sight of the vile of clear liquid still standing on the bedside table where he had left it. He quickly grabbed it up and then man-handled Ryan onto his front and poured a hearty dose of the oil onto his pale back. Ryan cried out as another spike of terrible pain lanced through him. Then he vaguely felt warmth spread across his back and then hands starting to rub and knead at his seizing muscles. It made the pain lessen but did not make it go away all together. Ryan took what ever comfort he could from Eric's hands but the pain was immense.

His body was dying. And there was nothing that could be done except bare it.

Then Ryan let out a chocked off sputter as he suddenly couldn't breath. He gasped and tried to take in air but his lungs seemed to have stopped working all together. He distantly felt Eric haul him up off the bed and into his arms. Terrified because of what was happening and unable to say anything, Ryan simply wrapped his arms tightly around Eric and held on, all the while still gasping for breath that simply wouldn't come. His now tear filled eyes darted around the room frantically in fear as he felt himself die.

Eric felt his own heart shattering as he held his lover, who was now slowly suffocating to death. The Vampire just kept on telling himself that this was necessary, that Ryan needed to go through death before he could enter immortality.

So he just held on to Ryan as the younger man slowly died in his arms.

Ryan felt the corners of his vision slowly start to grow black. His gasping became weaker, quieter as the tension started to leave his body.

Then all at once everything ceased. Ryan's vision went black, his muscles lost all tension, and his heart stopped beating.

Eric gasped himself in quiet grief as Ryan went suddenly and totally limp in his arms. He stared down at his lover and felt tears well in his golden eyes as he took in Ryan's blank feature and his now glazed and unseeing hazel green eyes that stared off at nothing. Eric gently cupped Ryan's cheek, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ryan's lightly parted lips. They were still warm, but kiss him back. Eric drew back and resisted the urge to dissolve into despair, he needed to stay strong even though he felt like he himself was slowly dying. He lightly closed Ryan's unseeing eyes and held the young man close, tucking his head under his chin. Eric pressed a kiss to Ryan's short, light brown hair and started light rocking them back and forth.

Now all he could do was wait and pray that his beloved would return to him reborn.

The minutes went by, feeling like full hours to Eric. Ryan was lax and completely still in his arms. There were no signs of life from the younger man.

" Ryan please, come back to me. I need you." Whispered Eric as he rested his cheek to the crown of Ryan's head.

A few more agonizing minutes passed by and then without any warning Ryan jerked so violently and forcefully Eric lost his grip on him. Eric fell backwards and thankfully landed on the bed. But his eyes were glued to the form of his lover.

Ryan looked as though a thousand volts of electricity were passing through him he was thrashing and convulsing about so much.

Then just as quickly as he had started moving, Ryan fell still and lay on his back eagle spread.

Ryan's lips suddenly parted and he gasped loudly. Then his eyes were flying open and he was arching almost clear off the bed.

After the loud gasp, an earth shattering roar rippled through Ryan's throat and out his open mouth.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Eric watched in wide-eyed awe as Ryan's eyes started to change as he screamed.

They slowly mutated from their normal hazel-green into a supernatural icy cobalt blue. And as he screamed further, Ryan's opened mouth revealed canine teeth slowly elongating into the signature razor sharp fangs that what he was transforming into were known for.

Eric felt relief crash over him with the force of a typhoon as he watched Ryan transform before his very eyes.

Then Ryan's body collapsed onto the bed and he lay there panting heavily, eyes still blue and fangs still protruding from his gums.

Eric was instantly at Ryan's side, hauling him back up into his arms and holding him close. Ryan stared up at the Vampire in silent confusion.

" Welcome to eternity Ryan." Sighed Eric with a joyful smile.

His response was Ryan's pale eyes rolling up into the back of his head as the newly born vampire lost consciousness and hung listless in Eric's arms. The utter exhaustion of the ordeal he had just gone through taking full hold of him.

Eric laughed despite himself and simply held Ryan close.

Eric had turned his mortal lover into an eternal being of the night like himself.

It was no longer a vampire and his chosen mortal.

Now they were both Vampires ready to spend the rest of eternity together.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI:Miami and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CBS and whatnot, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 4:

New Reality and Much to Learn

.

The warm golden rays of the new morning sun softly filtered into the bedroom. On the bed Eric Delko sighed deeply as he lay propped up on his elbow and stared down at his still sleeping lover. A tender smile spread across Eric's face as he took in Ryan's completely peaceful features. The night before had been a life altering event for both of them.

For Eric it had been rescue from certain death, for Ryan Wolfe it had been the death of his mortality, the very loss of the only life he had ever known.

Eric gazed down at Ryan till he simply couldn't stand to just admire with his eyes. Eric carefully lowered himself back onto the bed. Laying on his side the vampire slowly reached out with his hand and sought out his now equally immortal lover. The soft pads of Eric's fingers gently ghosted over Ryan's soft, pale skin, traveling over his cheek and then tracing over his lover's velvety lips. Eric felt pure and absolute joy course through his entire being. The Ryan laying before him was no longer his chosen mortal lover, he was a vampire now, and they could now spend the rest of eternity together. But, eternity had yet to unfold so Eric decided to focus instead on this, the first new morning of their lives together.

With some reluctance Eric drew his hand away from Ryan and carefully got up from the bed. With his eyes lingering longingly at a still sleeping Ryan, Eric picked up the sweat pants he had discarded the night before while in the throws of passionate lovemaking off the floor. He donned then quickly before reaching across the bed and gripping the bed sheets that were covering Ryan. He pulled them up further to better cover the newly made vampire. Then Eric forced himself to pull away, then he noticed the still half full vile of oil he had used on Ryan last night. He quickly grabbed it up and then walked out of the bedroom.

As he walked down the hallway Eric had to pull back on the reigns of his vampire instinct, mainly his possessive feelings towards Ryan now that he had been turned. In his eyes, Ryan was already his mate eventhough they had yet to be properly bonded to each other like true eternal mates. Eric's instincts to protect were also in overdrive becasue he could sense ow vulnerable and fragile at state Ryan was in right now. Eric made his way down the hall and then ducked into one of the door of the left, the bathroom.

Once inside Eric made his way to the large bath tub and put the stopper over the drain. Then he turned on the water, a roaring cascade erupted from the mouth of the faucet. As the water began to fill the tub and he drew a warm bath, Eric's mind immediately went to the only other person residing in the apartment. Eric felt almost giddy with excitement but he quickly reigned back the feeling, his first priority was to make sure that Ryan's first morning as a vampire was as comfortable as he had within in power to make it.

Once the bath tub had filled, Eric turned the water off and stood over the ready bath. He held out the half full vile of oil and pulled out the stopper. He tipped the little container over and watched its remaining contents spill out into the warm waters that filled the tub. When no more of the oil could spill freely from the vile, Eric lowered it into the waters and thoroughly washed it out. Then he set the now empty vile down on the edge of the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Eric eagerly made his way back to his bedroom. When he reached it he carefully made his way over to the bed where Ryan still lay. He leaned in close and with slight hesitance, looped an arm under Ryan's neck and gently lifted his up.

" Ryan, c'mon it's time to wake up now." Coaxed Eric softly while also giving the man he held a light shake to rouse him.

" Mmm." Ryan moaned softly as he was slowly brought back to consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked against the light.

" Eric?" He whispered and looked up at the vampire though his lashed.

" Yes, I'm here Ryan." Said Eric.

" I feel really strange... and I'm aching all over, What happened to me?" Asked Ryan slowly feeling every bit as drained as his voice sounded.

" Shh... I'll explain in a little bit, right now just take it easy." Said Eric.

Ryan nodded and Eric made his next move. With effortless ease he scooped up Ryan into his arms bedsheets and all. Holding the newborn vampire close Eric carefully walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway before carefully stepping into the bathroom with Ryan sideways.

" Ryan wake up." Said Eric with another gently shake to rouse Ryan who had drifted off.

" Mmph, what Eric?" Breathed Ryan.

" I'm gonna need you to stand for me, can you do that Ryan?" Asked Eric.

Ryan nodded against Eric's shoulder, then the older vampire carefully set Ryan's down on his feet on the tiled floor. Ryan instantly swayed a little so Eric wrapped a steady arm around the young vampire's waist to keep him steady. Then Eric sought out the bedsheets tangled around Ryan, pulling then way so that they fell to the floor in a small heap. Eric would put then in the hamper later, right now he was focused of half carrying half dragging Ryan over to the waiting tub.

" Ryan you're gonna have to step over this to get inside." Said Eric.

Ryan blinked and then with the speed of an old man he forced his legs to work and stepped over the edge of the tub. The second his legs were submerged up to the calves in the warm waters, Ryan's knees buckled under his weight. Luckily Eric tightened his hold around Ryan to keep his now immortal lover from crashing down into the tub. He gently eased Ryan down the rest of the way into the tub. Ryan groaned as his body slowly sank into the heavenly warm waters. Eric held lightly to Ryan and guided him so that he was sitting propped up by the tub, the waters coming to just above his shoulders. Eric quickly took off the sweat pants he was wearing and carefully climbed into the tub with Ryan.

The tub was more than accommodating enough for them both. Eric eased his way in behind Ryan and turned his lover onto his side. Ryan gave no resistance as Eric manipulated his body as he saw fit. For Ryan it felt like he was made of jelly. Ryan nuzzled his cheek weakly against Eric's chest. All of his senses felt muddled, like there was a thick wool blanket wrapped tightly around everything. Erc held Ryan close, one hand rubbing back and forth over his lovers pale, flawless back while eith the other he carded his fingers through the soft, short chocolate brown locks of hair.

" Eric?" Asked Ryan dimly.

" I'm here." Answered Eric against the top of Ryan's head.

" Did you... Did you do it? Did you change me?" Asked Ryan softly, his voice no more than a whisper.

Eric paused for a moment before he answered.

" Yes Ryan, I turned you." He whispered.

Then he went on to explain the life changing events of last night.

" You came here, you came to me. I made myself scarce and let you search for me." Began Eric when Ryan softly cut in.

" I went out onto the balcony to look for you, you were there when I turned around. You didn't say anything, just held out your hand to me." Said Ryan softly.

" You remember then, that you took my hand and I took you to the bedroom." Said Eric. Ryan nodded before speaking again.

" You took off my shirt and threw me on the bed. Then we made love. It was so wonderful. We come together and just laid there afterward. Then you got up and look at me. I knew then that it was time." Said Ryan as he looked up at Eric.

As they talked Ryan felt the lethargy that encompassed his body lessen and he became more and more alert.

" You bared your neck, you surrendered yourself to me. I bit you and drank from you till you were at the point of death. Then I bit my wrist and made you drink from me. You resisted at first but then I begged you to drink for both our sakes. After you drunk enough of my blood, your body started to die. I held you in my arms as your heart stopped beating. You were dead for just a few second but for me it had felt like hours. Then you came back to me and the change had started. After you had fully turned you passed out. I held you and went to sleep. Now here we are." Finished Eric.

" What do I have to do now?" Asked Ryan, feelings of uncertainty rising up inside him.

" Don't worry I will teach you everything you need to know to survive and when the time is right, we will bond together." Said Eric.

" Wait, we aren't bonded? Then what about you, are you alright?" Asked Ryan suddenly, anxiety radiating off of him.

" What do you mean Ryan?" Asked Eric slightly confused.

" You've turned me, does it mean that you aren't weakening anymore? Are you safe now?" Asked Ryan urgently.

The second Ryan's words registered in his mind Eric surged forward and kissed Ryan fiercely. He pulled away before Ryan could respond and yanked him into a full embrace, burying his face into Ryan's neck as he spoke.

" Oh Ryan, I'm fine absolutely fine. You saved me, by giving yourself to me, you saved me Ryan."

Ryan felt white hot relief course through him and eagerly returned Eric's embrace now that he had regained full used of his arms. Eric smiled as he heard a small sniffle against his shoulder. He didn't make a sound just held Ryan tight and let his lover give in to the emotions inside him. Eric knew that Ryan needed this, to weep in relief but also in mourning for the mortal life he had willingly given up for the sake of the one he loved.

An hour later...

Eric sighed as he ran his hand through Ryan's baby soft hair. They were back in Eric's bedroom lounging on the bed. Eric could tell that Ryan was very overwhelmed by everything that had happened, it was a lot to process and a lot to physically feel. Eric leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Ryan's cheek before he spoke close to his ear.

" Do you feel better now?" He asked.

Ryan looked up at Eric and answered.

" Yes, I feel alright."

They smiled at each other for several long minutes before Ryan frowned and spoke.

" Eric, I'm hungry."

The grin that spread across Eric's face at these words could've put the very sun itself to shame. Chuckling deeply Eric quickly got up from the bed and pulled a startled Ryan up after him into a full bear-hug. Though he was confused, Ryan returned the hug. The brunette's now supernaturally heightened sense instantly kicked in making Ryan hyper aware of Eric. From the smooth warmth of his skin to his very scent, Ryan could feel Eric in every aspect.

" C'mon, it's time you had your first proper breakfast." Rumbled Eric before breaking the embrace and leading Ryan out of the bedroom by the hand. They walked down the hallway hand in hand and entered the kitchen. Eric motioned for Ryan to have a seat at the counter. Ryan obeyed and sat down, the fledgling vampire watched on curiously as his more experienced lover moved about the kitchen.

Eric quickly set up two large coffee mugs. Then he quickly stepped over to the refrigerator and opened the door for the freezer side. It looked like any other freezer, stocked with ice and frozen food items, and there was a large box inside at the very top that at first glance seemed a regular ice maker. Eric knew it was something else entirely. Eric reached in behind the box and felt about with his fingers till he found the small hidden button. He pressed it and drew back, stepping aside to let Ryan see.

" Woah." Said Ryan as he watched the ice maker's front suddenly open and retract to reveal a second, smaller freezing unit that held several cylinders the size of long soda cans inside it. The liquid these containers held within them was a dark, purplish maroon color. Eric reached in and pulled out two of these containers and unscrewed the black lid off of them. His eyes flashed golden for a brief second and he turned his head to look at Ryan and saw the way he was fidgeting nervously. Eric could tell that Ryan too had caught the scent of the stored blood he had just opened.

Eric knew that he had to be very careful now that he had exposed blood sustenance to a newly born vampire.

Eric quickly poured the cold blood from the containers into the waiting coffee mugs, setting the empty containers down into the sink he carefully picked up the now blood filled mugs and stepped over to the microwave. Momentarily setting one of the mugs down, Eric opened the microwave door and deposited the mug he was still hold inside it, then the other mug followed. He shut the door and pressed the necessary buttons. With a loud beep the microwave started.

" Why are you microwaving the blood Eric?" Asked Ryan curiously.

Eric turned and smiled warmly at his almost full mate before he answered.

" Warm blood tastes better, and it makes it easier to drink too. No coagulation."

Ryan nodded and the two vampire tapered off into comfortable silence as they waited, the low hum from the microwave filling the space between them till it chimed softly after a good minute and a half.

Eric retrieved the mugs from the microwave and made his way across the kitchen. He came to a stop halfway to the counter where Ryan sat and stared at the younger man in all seriousness as he spoke.

" Ryan, I gotta warn you. Since this is your first meal as a vampire, your senses and your basic instincts are gonna go into overdrive. Just know that I'm here and that it's gonna get better with time." He warned and reassured.

Ryan nodded and steeled himself for whatever it was that would happen. Eric readied himself as well and closed the remaining distance to the counter and set the mugs down before Ryan. In a split second Ryan was crying out as a dull ache erupted suddenly inside his mouth, followed by a sharp sting as something shifted in his teeth, and on top of that his vision seemed to zoom in on the two mugs before him at 10x magnification. The tangy metallic taste that already filled his mouth and the aroma wafting from the two mugs made the slight feelings of hunger in him turn into a full, ravenous, gut-wrenching thirst.

Before he could stop himself Ryan roared like an enraged beast, his mouth opening to reveal deadly sharp fangs where his normal canine teeth were supposed to be. His hazel green eyes morphed seamlessly into the pale milky cobalt blue orbs of his new nature. With a low growl Ryan moved to lunge over the counter to get at the mugs of blood when solid arms wrapped around him suddenly and tightly, halting his actions.

Ryan hissed inhumanly and violently struggled against Eric's hold. But Eric had more than a centuries worth of strength in him and easily restrained Ryan who had been turned only hours ago.

" Ryan?... Ryan look at me." Ordered Eric loudly, his own eyes turning golden yellow and his own fangs descending. Eric strong voice cut through the haze of animal instinct that Ryan had gone into. With a gasp Ryan stopped struggling against Eric and went limp in his arms. Ryan felt completely drained of all the strength in his body. Ryan's teeth retracted slightly back into his gums and he looked up at Eric dimly with eyes that had grown dull and grayish instead of the brilliant cobalt blue they were supposed to be. They were now struggling to stay open.

" Er-Eric... what?" Ryan began to ask softly when Eric pressed his fingers to his lips, silencing him.

" Your instincts, they rose up inside you all at once, that coupled with not having eaten yet, your body wore itself out when it was already weakened to begin with." Explained Eric.

Then he pulled Ryan impossibly closer and tightened his already near crushing hold around him with one arm while he reached across the counter for one of the blood filled mugs. Looping his fingers through the handle Eric picked up the mug and swiftly brought it to Ryan's lips. Eric tipped the mug a little so that a small bit of the blood flowed past his severely weakened lover's lips. The moment the blood filled Ryan's mouth the newborn vampire jerked in Eric's hold and swallowed convulsively, taking in the first mouthful of vital sustenance.

Eric tipped the mug further increasing the flow of blood. After a few faltering swallows Ryan began to drink smoothly ad hungrily. Eric felt relief course through him as he watched Ryan feed for the first time. He kept a slow, steady pace in tipping the mug until Ryan had finished off the blood it held. Ryan made a small noise of protest when Eric pulled the empty mug away. Eric quickly set the spent mug aside and picked up the remaining mug.

This time when he brought it to Ryan's lips the young vampire reached up with his own hands and held the mug with Eric, drinking deeply with renewed strength. Once this mug was finished it too was left forgotten on the counter.

" Eric, I want more." Growled Ryan, his eyes now strong and almost glowing in a rich cobalt blue hue and the points of his fang were protruding lightly past red smeared lips.

To Eric he was absolutely breathtaking, more gorgeous than he had been to Eric as a mere mortal

" I know you do Ryan. But you gotta understand that you can't have so much so quickly after being changed. You've just had two mugs, so after an hour or so you'll have two more. You've got to give yourself time to adjust or else you might end up rejecting the blood. Neither of us can have that happening. So please Ryan, just hold on for me." Said Eric.

The near maddened expression of hunger on Ryan's face melted away, one of understanding and acquiescence taking its place as he nodded in agreement.

Eric smiled down at Ryan tenderly before leaning in and sealing his mouth over Ryan's bloodstained lips in a deep kiss. Ryan groaned deep and kissed Eric back hungrily, wrapping his arms around the older vampire as he stood from his seat at the counter. Without breaking the kiss the two immortal lovers slowly started moving out of the kitchen area into the living room.

Eric backed into the arm of one of the plush leather sofas and light fell over it taking Ryan with him as he went. They laid there together in an tangle of arms and legs, now completely at ease.

There was still much left for Eric to teach and for Ryan to learn about life as a vampire. And on top of that they still had yet to completely bond as eternal mates.

But they weren't worried.

After all, they had plenty of time.


End file.
